


Dinner & Dessert

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Wherein Kyungsoo cooks dinner and has you for dessert.





	Dinner & Dessert

Kyungsoo had been impressing you at every turn lately. He was polite, charming, intelligent, and he could cook?

You watched him navigate around your kitchen after twenty minutes of being there as if he lived in your apartment. He didn’t bother asking where most things were, as he had been here a few times in the past, but he had commented how easy and natural the flow of your kitchen felt.

“You organize the way I do.” He says with a smile, opening a drawer in search of a spatula and finding one precisely where he hoped it would be. It’s a small apartment, quaint, even for you living on your own but your kitchen you had a lot of pride it. It was your safe haven, a place you could come and make delicious food that soothed your soul. Simple pleasures like making a cup of tea while you stand by the window to read a book or dance around in your socks of the morning made you feel at peace.

Having Kyungsoo there now as naturally as he looked in this space, you feel at peace.

When you found out that Kyungsoo liked to cook, the topic coming up casually one day, you leapt at the chance to invite him back to your place to make you a meal when he offered. He brought the ingredients with him and had insisted on cleaning up after himself as well.

He sat you down with a glass of red wine and told you sternly, a smile ghosting on his lips, “Stay put. You’re not allowed to lift a finger.”

So you let him spoil you. It was fun to watch, any way, and Kyungsoo was good company, even while he was busy cooking for you. When he had all of dinner on and cooking, for the most part, he surprised you by pulling out a large mixing bowl.

“What’s that for?” You ask, voice pitching up in excitement when you guess, “Are you making dessert, too?” He smiles, not bothering to lift his eyes from the measuring cup as he pours sugar into the bowl. “Soo! You really are spoiling me!” You gush.

He makes cookies and as he gathers the needed ingredients, he checks on the things on the stove, all the while you sit there, chin in your hands, a smile on your face.

After he places the first cookie down on parchment paper, he gives you a look and walks to you, a pinch of the batter in his fingers that he offers to you, “Wanna taste?”

You open your mouth and he presses it inside, your fingers sucking the remnants of the sugary goodness from his finger tips as you hum, “Mmm, that’s delicious.”

He smiles, cheeks flushed but he hides it by keeping his head down as he spoons rounded balls of dough onto the parchment paper. At your request he makes one extra big, special for you, then he tells you they have to chill and he’ll put them in the oven after you eat dinner.

All night, Kyungsoo spoils you. You’re literally wined and dined beyond your wildest expectations. He lets you taste test everything, he blushes at your approval, his gaze is as sweet as the wine glass he keeps refilling for you with a cheeky laugh.

After dinner, and a long conversation about traveling and cuisine, Kyungsoo turns on some music and as he crosses the room back to you, he sways a little. He’s laughing about it, but the movement of his hips and the fluidity of each step as he comes closer is making heat spread in your veins.

“Do you wanna dance?” He asks you, noting the sparkle in your eye. He reaches out a hand to you but you surprise him by yanking down instead of pulling to stand up. Kyungsoo falls on top of you on the couch, catching himself with his hands on either side of you, his knee landing between your spread thighs as he laughs.

“I don’t wanna dance,” You tell him, cupping his cheeks and drawing his face to meet yours, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I want you.”

Since Kyungsoo had spent all evening spoiling you, at your beck and call, he didn’t make you wait for what you wanted - he smoothed his plump lips over yours and kissed you passionately. His tongue insistent as he pushed past your lips and swiped teasingly along your own.

As he kissed you, Kyungsoo helped you out of your clothes and by the time you were bare and only his jeans stood in your way, you were reaching into the parted zipper of his jeans, fingers wrapping around his stiff cock.

“Let’s go to bed.” Kyungsoo murmurs in between heavy kisses along your throat, and you shake your head.

“Mm, I can’t wait that long.” You say and he laughs.

Yet he still caters to you, pulling away only long enough to get the rest of his clothes off before he presses himself flush against you. Kyungsoo settles between your legs briefly but then he leans back and pulls you along with him, settling you on his lap as he leans back, one foot planted on the floor.

“Since you want it so bad,” He smiles at you, “Take it.” He lifts his hips, pressing inside of you easily. With your hands splayed over his chest for stability, you rocking your hips against Kyungsoo, lips falling open in a blissful sigh when he looks back up at you.

He lets you set the pace before he bucks up to meet you, thrust for thrust. You work together, bodies grinding, the sound of skin meeting skin coupling with random moans and gasps.

“That’s a good girl,” Kyungsoo breathes sharply, fingers digging into the skin of your ass cheeks as he bucks up into your drenched pussy, “Take it.”

Your movements grow franctic with a shrill cry of his name and moments later, you throw back your head and cum, loud and passionately. Kyungsoo, hands smoothing up your waist, up your sides to palm your breasts, cums right after you, rutting up against you, finishing you off.

He lets you lay there for a while, his cock softening and slipping out eventually as he pets up and down your back and murmurs into your ear occasionally, “Don’t fall asleep. I still have to make cookies.”


End file.
